Mon rêve familier
by JessSwann
Summary: Durant la saison 3 (flash back épisode 22), la scène de rencontre de Damon et d'Eléna à ma sauce avec les sentiments de Damon


**Disclaimers: ****Les personnages sont à LJ Smith, le poème de Paul Verlaine**

_**Bonjour à tous **__**Voici une petite histoire sur Damon et Eléna qui explique les motivations de Damon. Bonne lecture et…. Reviews ?**_

**Mon rêve familier**

_**« Je fais souvent ce rêve étrange et pénétrant  
D'une femme inconnue, et que j'aime, et qui m'aime,  
Et qui n'est, chaque fois, ni tout à fait la même  
Ni tout à fait une autre, et m'aime et me comprend. »**_

**Paul Verlaine **

**Poèmes Saturniens**

Damon Salvatore cligna des yeux alors que la jeune fille s'approchait, son portable à la main.

« Je sais Bonnie, tu as raison, toi et ma mère avez toutes les deux raison. Je n'arrive tout simplement pas à lui dire. Du moins pas ce soir.»

La suite de la phrase se perdit dans les souvenirs de Damon et il frémit. La voix. Il connaissait cette voix. SA voix.

Sous le choc, Damon la détailla. Le même visage, les mêmes grands yeux sombres, les mêmes pommettes hautes et la bouche gourmande. Les cheveux longs et bruns, moins bouclés que dans son souvenir, encadraient le visage qu'il n'avait jamais espéré revoir.

« Je t'appelle plus tard. Lança-t-elle à son téléphone.

- Katherine. » Souffla Damon, ému de la retrouver enfin. Sa croqueuse adorée, sa vampire, l'amour de sa vie… Katherine.

Elle l'aperçut alors le jeune homme et son visage prit une expression troublée.

« Hem… Non, euh, je suis Elena. » Répondit l'inconnue en jetant un regard derrière elle.

Damon, interdit, la fixa avant de secouer la tête. Elle lui ressemblait, elle avait la même voix, quoiqu'un peu plus douce, le même visage mutin mais celle-ci avait l'innocence dont Katherine avait toujours manqué. Pourtant c'était sa voix. Son visage… Mais ce n'était pas Katherine. Passant outre sa déception, Damon bredouilla, brusquement timide face à cette inconnue qui lui ressemblait tant.

« Oh… Vous… Vous ressemblez exactement… »

La jeune fille, Elena, tourna un regard concerné vers lui et pendant une fraction de seconde, Damon eut l'impression qu'elle le comprenait parfaitement. Comme si, comme si elle savait, comme si elle s'intéressait vraiment à lui. Pendant un instant il eut envie de se dévoiler pour la première fois depuis un siècle mais son instinct de survie reprit le dessus. Elle n'était pas Katherine.

« Je suis désolé, lâcha-t-il finalement. Vous me rappelez juste vraiment quelqu'un. » Dit en avançant vers la jeune fille.

Etait-ce Katherine ? Se pouvait-il qu'elle, qu'elle ait perdu la mémoire ou fasse mine de ne pas le reconnaitre ? Ce genre de petit jeu serait bien son style.

« Je suis Damon. » Lui lança-t-il d'un ton prudent.

La jeune fille, sur ses gardes elle aussi, le fixa.

« Je ne voudrais pas être impolie ou quoique ce soit Damon, mais c'est un peu bizarre que vous soyez ici, seul au milieu de nulle part.

- Vous pouvez parler, vous êtes dehors toute seule.

- C'est Mystic Falls, jamais rien de mal ne se passe ici. » Répondit elle sur le ton d'une évidence.

Damon la contempla et avança d'un pas vers la jeune femme dont le visage avait hanté ses rêves pendant des siècles. C'était Katherine mais pourtant elle n'était pas Katherine. Elle était son reflet mais pas tout à fait, elle n'avait pas la dureté de Katherine et sa voix était légèrement différente et…

« Je me suis disputée avec mon petit ami, » soupira t'elle en désignant son téléphone.

Surpris par la confidence, Damon entra dans son jeu. Si Elena avait été Katherine ça aurait été ce qu'elle aurait attendu.

« A propos de quoi ? Si je peux me permettre ? »

Elena secoua la tête d'un air las. Katherine avait la même fossette, la même manière de regarder les hommes aussi. Sauf que la jeune fille avait dans le regard une innocence et une sorte de compassion qui avaient toujours manquées à Katherine.

« La vie, le futur… Il a tout planifié. » Lâcha-t-elle avec amertume.

Damon sourit pour lui-même en reconnaissant en elle le côté aventureux, insouciant de Katherine.

« Et ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ? »

Elena haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je veux. »

Une différence avec Katherine… Katherine savait toujours ce qu'elle voulait : tout. Pourtant, quelque chose en Elena l'attirait, comme un aimant.

« Bien ce n'est pas vrai, lui lança t'il. Tu veux ce que tout le monde veut. »

Elena inclina légèrement la tête vers lui et Damon sentit la chaleur de son regard l'envelopper. En cet instant il voyait la différence avec Katherine… Elena voulait le comprendre, il l'intriguait. Avec Katherine c'était lui l'intrigué.

« Quoi ? Mystérieux étranger qui a toutes les réponses.» Lui demanda-t-elle avec le sourire de Katherine.

Damon reposa ses yeux sur celle qui lui faisait face. Elle ressemblait tellement à Katherine, ni tout à fait elle, ni totalement autre.

« Hmm, sourit il. Et bien disons que j'ai été dans le coin un long moment. J'ai appris quelques trucs, » lui glissa t'il.

Le sourire d'Elena creusa ses fossettes, juste comme celles de …

« Donc Damon, dis-moi, quelle est cette chose que je veux ? »

Il la fixa à nouveau. Elle était humaine il le savait maintenant. Elle n'était pas ELLE mais elle le touchait étrangement et réveillait des sentiments, des émotions qu'il avait cru disparus pour toujours. Lentement, les yeux dans les siens, il s'approcha de l'inconnue.

« Tu veux un amour qui te consumes. Tu veux de la passion, et de l'aventure, et même un peu de danger. »

Elena ne baissa pas les yeux et se contenta de lui sourire de cette manière qui n'était qu'à Katherine mais était aussi sur ses lèvres.

« Alors… Qu'est-ce que TU veux ? Lui demanda-t-elle, à la fois joueuse et naïve.

- Ah…. » Lâcha Damon qui ne s'attendait pas à cette question, à cet intérêt qu'il pressentait sincère.

Subjugué par le charme d'Elena comme il l'avait été par celui de Katherine, Damon chercha ses mots, ceux qu'il savait qu'elle comprendrait, mais un coup de klaxon brisa leur intimité.

« Ce sont mes parents, » déclara Elena après s'être brièvement retournée.

Un battement de son cœur d'humaine et Damon avait pris sa décision, il ne pouvait pas se dévoiler, pas avant d'être certain ce qu'elle était vraiment. Le regard d'Elena accrocha à nouveau le sien et il la persuada comme seuls les vampires savaient le faire.

« Je veux que tu obtiennes tout ce que tu attends, mais maintenant je veux que tu oublies ce qui vient de se passer. Je ne veux pas encore que les gens sachent que je suis de retour en ville. Bonne nuit Elena… » Souffla-t-il avant de s'éclipser.

Bien à l'abri, Damon la suivit du regard alors qu'elle clignait des yeux. Un sourire triste se forma sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle montait dans la voiture sans un regard vers l'endroit où il s'était tenu. Elle avait tout oublié. Comme il le voulait.

Une fois seul, Damon songea à la rencontre qu'il venait de faire. Ce n'était sans doute pas dû au hasard s'il était venu ici et avait fait la connaissance d'Elena. La jeune femme ressemblait trop à Katherine pour que ce soit une simple coïncidence.

Damon ferma les yeux, une fois de plus ramené dans le passé. A la seconde où il avait rencontré Katherine, il avait su qu'elle était faite pour lui. Elle était belle, intelligente, elle le comprenait. Elle l'aimait.

Oui Katherine l'aimait sinon pourquoi lui aurait-elle fait don de l'immortalité ?

Damon se crispa. Katherine l'aimait oui. Mais elle aimait encore plus cet imbécile de Stefan. Ce Stefan qui n'était qu'une chiffe molle incapable d'assumer pleinement sa nature. Il l'avait toujours été. Et pourtant, il lui avait volé Katherine.

Damon soupira lourdement à la pensée de Katherine. Cela faisait des siècles qu'il passait des nuits à rêver de la jeune femme. A imaginer que les choses aient été différentes, à ré écrire l'histoire pour que Katherine ne soit qu'à lui. Qu'elle l'aime, qu'elle le comprenne. Qu'elle oublie Stefan à jamais. Et voilà qu'après tant de siècles d'errance, tant de peine, une nouvelle chance lui était donnée. Une nouvelle Katherine, un double presque parfait. Une inconnue qu'il lui semblait pourtant déjà connaitre.

Damon sourit à cette pensée et inclina sa tête dans la direction où avait disparu Elena. L'histoire ne se répéterait pas. Cette fois, il ne serait pas le perdant. Cette fois Elena l'aimerait, lui. Son rêve familier deviendrait réalité. Il se le promettait.


End file.
